Without a Doubt
by DecidedlyPositive
Summary: Because without a doubt, these two were meant to be. They just needed to realize it. GintokixKagura.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama. Never have, never will.

* * *

**Meeting**

When Gin first met Kagura, it definitely wasn't the way that most fated couples meet. It wasn't through a bookshelf at the library, or saving her from a couple of hoodlums intent on kidnapping her. Instead, he ran her over with his scooter.

**Fear**

But he's never forgotten how his heart stopped beating for a moment when he thought she was dead. He thought that it only happened because he believed he was responsible for killing her, but Gin later learns that he experiences that heart-stopping feeling every time she's in danger.

**Forever**

Kagura is fourteen when she decides that she wants to stay with Gin-chan forever and ever. She doesn't exactly know why, seeing as he's a lazy, JUMP-addicted, sweets-consuming samurai, but instead of pondering it just shrugs her shoulders and goes off to buy some more sukonbu.

**Sleeping**

Kagura's slept in a lot of beds before—big ones, little ones, slimy toad-filled ones (don't ask, it was a prank Kamui pulled on her when they were both little, before he'd gone psycho on her), but finds that she's never found a bed as comfy as when she sleeps in Gin's cramped closet, and hears his soothing snores at night.

**Pet**

Gin never wanted a pet. Period. He was too sluggish and didn't have enough time to look out for one. He figured even fish would die under his care. However, when _she_ looks up at him with pleading blue eyes while nuzzling Sadaharu, he grudgingly allows her to keep the damn dog.

**Goodbye**

When Umibouzu arrives to take Kagura away from Earth, away from _him_, Gin puts on the mask of indifference that he's become so good at, and tells her to go back where she belongs. He feels that mask shattering and breaking off piece by piece when he looks at her wide, tearstained eyes, wanting to tell her not to _go_, dammit, but _stay _here, with him.

**Nightmares**

Gin sometimes has nightmares about his bloody past as the White Demon. Whenever Kagura hears him moaning in his sleep, she crawls out of her closet and into Gin-chan's bed, wrapping her arms around him and turning his nightmares into sweet dreams. In the morning, when Gin wakes up and finds them cuddled together, he simply smiles drowsily and falls back asleep.

**Crime**

Without a doubt, Kagura is Gin's partner in crime. When Shinpachi lectures them both on the evils of overeating and indulging in sweets and sukonbu far more than is healthy, and then proceeds to throw out all of the junk in the house, Kagura is the one who helps Gin restock his supply of cakes and parfaits, then helps him eat the evidence.

**Oblivious**

Everyone watches Kagura and Gin bickering playfully in a corner of Otose-san's Snack House, Gin smacking her over the head when she tries to steal his chocolate parfait and Kagura retaliating by ordering Sadaharu to eat him. It's at times like these when they're in a little world of their own. Tama blinks while looking at them, saying simply, "They look happy together." Shinpachi rolls his eyes, wondering why the emotionally constipated robot could understand what his two oblivious _human _friends couldn't.

**Siblings**

Gin wonders what it is about him that attracts those two Yato siblings. One is bloodthirsty, aspiring to murder him one day in order to achieve greater strength, and the other is the semi-violent, but at the same time, sweet girl he and Shinpachi couldn't do without. He sometimes wonders if his life would be peaceful and free of Yato death threats if he hadn't met Kagura, then quickly discards the thought and decides that he'll take the death threats any day over losing her.

**Sixteen**

When Kagura hits the dreaded age of sixteen, Gin is staggered at the amount of male callers they suddenly have at the Yorozuya. Kagura, however, never learns of these potential suitors because they all mysteriously decide to move to China after Gin answers the door with a sadistic smile and a killer look in his eye. Shinpachi just stands by, watching in amusement.

**Horror**

Horror is not being strung up by your thumbs and shot. Horror is not being maimed to within an inch of your life and then brutally tortured. Horror is realizing that you are in love with a sixteen year old girl while you are twenty-five years old. Horror is when you realize that there is no chance in hell she'll ever feel like _that_ for a lazy, confirmed old bachelor with silver hair, and that there are two long years of waiting ahead of you until you can even legally make a move.

**Wedding**

At Kondo-san and Tae-san's wedding, while Shinpachi is off in a corner somewhere sulking because his sister actually married the gorilla, Gin finds Kagura looking over contents of the buffet table. "Gin-chan, when I get married I'm having lots n' lots of sukonbu! None of this fancy white cake stuff!" Gin privately wonders just who she'll marry one day, and if they'll tolerate her sukonbu cravings like he did.

**Date**

The first time it was Okita. The sadist merely walked in, handed a single dead flower to Kagura, and they went out the door, bickering as usual. Two days later, nearly giving Gin a heart attack, was Hijikata, standing outside with a grumpy expression and waiting for Kagura to come out. Kagura waltzes past a horrified Gin and Shinpachi, tells them not to wait up, and leaves with the vice-captain. Only a day later, Yamazaki shows up, blushing and asking for Kagura. Gin's eye twitches and just when he attempts to subtly cue Sadaharu to bite the kid's head off, Kagura takes his arm and they head off. Unbeknownst to Gintoki, after successfully blackmailing all three Shinsengumi members into taking her on a date in order to make him jealous, Kagura's heart breaks each time Gin doesn't stop her.

**Confession**

When Kagura confesses to Gin about her feelings for him, Gin blinks, then blinks again, basically sitting frozen on the couch with his precious JUMP open in his hands. Five minutes later… "Aren't you gonna say anything Gin-chan!?"… "Er, thanks?" Bam. Gin is lying on the floor with a broken nose and Kagura is stomping out the door. Damn. This waiting business was harder than he had originally thought.

**Return**

After Kagura comes back from sulking all night long Gin firmly throws her over his shoulder, despite the fact that she is currently kicking and yelling, and deposits her on their old couch. He pulls her onto his lap, just holding her, and tells her if she can wait for two years, he'll return her feelings the best he can. When she turns around exuberantly, her baby blue eyes shining with joy, and attempts to kiss him, Gin shoves a stray piece of sukonbu into her mouth and runs like hell.

**Birthday**

On her eighteenth birthday, Shinpachi and Gin decide to throw a surprise party for Kagura. They invite Katsura (who is forced to show up in disguise due to the Shinsengumi attending the party), Tae-san and Kondo-san (who forces the Shinsengumi to come), Catherine, Otose-san, and all of the other people they have become friends with due to their work as the Yorozuya. However, upon walking into Otose-san's Snack House and being showered with confetti and cries of "Happy Birthday!", Kagura only has eyes for a certain silver haired samurai who is leaning against the wall with a small grin. To the shock of the party attendees (and Gin), Kagura launches herself across the room at Gin, wrapping her legs around him as they crash into the wall, and proceeds to lay a kiss on him that has Shinpachi deciding never to enter a room in the Yorozuya HQ without knocking first after the two get married.

* * *

**Heya! I decided to try out a Gintoki and Kagura pairing this time instead of OkitaxKagura. I'm glad I did, I had lots of fun writing this! Show support for Gin-chan and Kagura by reviewing :-) **


End file.
